


Morning Glory

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You enjoy some passionate morning sex with your other half.
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr request. I haven't written any Bill in ages so hopefully this'll make up for it!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

For a man of his size, Bill never snores. He never accidentally rolls on you in the night, never accidentally crushes one of your limbs under the weight of him. He's not one to toss and turn in the night, instead, holding you closely against him and remaining there for the rest of his sleep.

You, on the other hand, move a fair bit. The two of you had fallen asleep last night spooning but woke up to find your head pressed against Bills chest, nestling under his chin.   
His chest hair was pressed against your cheek, the two of you still nude from last nights shenanigans. You'd been dating Bill for a while, almost approaching a year. You shared a tent, enjoying some 'alone' time, or as alone as the two of you could get with this camp surrounding you.

After letting out a small stretch, you begin to open your eyes, shuffling up the bedroll so you could place a kiss on Bills forehead, who was still sound asleep. He always reacts to your touches, regardless of the state he's in, and reacts to this gentle kiss by kneading at your waist, his grip tightening around you as he pulls you back against him.

Bill cuddles you a few minutes longer before waking up. As always, the first thing he does is kiss your forehead, returning the one you left on him not too long ago. Your 'honeymoon period' never seemed to die off, the two of you constantly being sappy and mushy on each other. 

"Mornin'," Bill grumbles, slowly opening his eyes.

"You still tired?" you ask. He often wakes up before he's ready to, usually kissing you a few times before falling back asleep.

"Mmm no, just wakin' up," Bill replies, kissing your forehead again. 

"Alright, sweetheart," you reply, settling back down to snuggle against his chest. One of your arms slips around his waist, your fingertips lightly trailing over his back.

The two of you spend a while lying there, half-asleep, enjoying each other's company and the way your bodies perfectly fit together. You soon shuffle to roll over, enjoying the way Bills arm is quick to wrap itself back around your waist, pulling your back against his broad chest, his stomach pressed against the small of your back. 

To nobody's surprise, Bill slowly gets hard, his cock pressed against your ass. By now, this is a normal occurrence. The first time it happened, Bill was quick to tell you that "I can't help it, especially not when I got a beautiful woman pressed against me."  
You told him you saw it as a compliment. He was so relieved and quick to shift his emotions to lust, kissing your neck and slipping into you. 

You can always tell when Bill's about to come onto you. His hands begin to slowly trail up and down your body, surprisingly light and always gentle. He loves all your dips and curves, lumps and bumps, obsessed with everything about you. 

"It ain't fair, you know, havin' God or whoever make you this pretty," Bill mumbles against you, his breath warm on the back of your neck. 

"You want them to make me ugly instead?" you joke. 

"Huh? What? No!" Bills eyes snap open, sitting up slightly so he can speak directly to you.

"I'm just playin' with you, babe," you chuckle, urging him to return to his snuggling position. 

"You had me worried there. I didn't wanna upset ya," Bill says as he lies back down, letting his eyes fall shut again, hand returning to your waist as the other one remains sprawled out under your head.

Bill pulls you close to him, squishing your back against his chest, his head burrowing in the curve of your neck. He's such a touch starved man, so now he's got you, he's going to drain all the attention he can out of you. And you love it, you have no problem smothering this man for all he's worth, letting him catch up on the many years of attention he's missed. Bill deserves it. 

Bill's hand moves from your waist down to your hip, pushing you back against his erection as he lifts his head ever so slightly so he can start kissing your neck. You know what he wants, parting your legs slightly so his hand can trail down to your crotch, his rough fingertips rubbing slow circles against your clit. Bill's beard is never rough on your neck, tickly at times, but despite what people think, Bill's rather clean. He can never deny you when you ask to go skinny dipping with him, or share a bath at the local Saloon. If anything, Bill looks forward to bath time as it means he can enjoy some private time with you. 

One finger eventually slides into you, pushing a soft moan from your lips. "Beautiful," Bill tells you, lips still against your skin. Morning sex with him was always very intimate, slow and gentle, lots of lingering touches and soft kisses. 

He takes his time working you open, knowing that he's got all the time in the world to pleasure you. Is anyone going to barge into your tent and demand the two of you get up and do some work? No. Not unless they want to walk in and lock eyes with Bill's hairy ass. 

Another finger slides in and another moan escapes your lips. He's eager to be inside of you, his solid cock slowly rutting against your ass.

"Don't make me wait too long, sweetheart," Bill mumbles, his fingers slowly getting you ready. 

"Go ahead, babe," you tell him, your words coming out as a moan, sending a shiver down Bill's spine. 

"I don't wanna hurt you," he replies. 

"You never hurt me," you reassure him. 

"Mhmm. Alright then," Bill says, kissing your temple. 

The two of you remain spooning. Bill slips his fingers out of you, quickly wiping them off on his thigh, his hand then settling under your knee, lifting your leg slightly. "Hold it there," Bill orders you.   
You hold your leg in that position so Bill can move his hand onto the base of his cock. You arch your back slightly, shuffling so Bill can position himself and slide into you. 

"Shit," Bill grumbles, pushing his cock as deep as your body will allow. He's not the longest, but definitely the thickest, and despite the number of times you've slept with him, he never fails to stretch you out, making you feel like you're sleeping with him for the first time. 

"Bill," you sigh. The large man whimpers at the sound of his name falling from your lips. He starts at a slow pace, more interested in kissing your neck.

When Bill does finally pick up the pace, he rolls his hips perfectly, fucking you exactly how you like it. His hand comes down to play with your clit, your thigh resting on his. Despite the uncomfortable position, you look over your shoulder, pulling Bill down by his chin to kiss him. His thrusts slow down but don't completely stop, so he can focus on kissing you for a few moments. 

Bill continues rubbing your clit as he kisses you, hitting just the right spot which causes you to break the kiss with a moan, making the large man sigh at the sight of you. He goes back to thrusting into you, letting your head move back to a comfortable position. 

"You're too damn pretty," Bill mumbles, gazing over you, loving the expressions you make whenever he hits that spot inside of you.

"Ain't you a sweetheart," you reply, turning your head slightly to look at him. He's red in the face, mouth parted, and just as flustered as you are. 

Bill's always a good partner in bed. He's fueled by praise and acceptance and would walk the ends of the earth just to see you smile. He does everything for you, including in the bedroom. All he wants is to see you enjoying yourself, to see the way your body shakes from his touches, and eventually working you up to your orgasm. He loves being able to think 'I made her do that' whenever he sees you in a panting, moaning mess. Bill adores it, he adores you. 

This morning was just like that. Bill continues to rub your clit, exactly how you like it, as he continues to thrust into you. He doesn't always last long but he'll try and hold himself back as much as he can so you can cum first. The sight of you hitting climax always makes him cum, no matter what state he's in.   
You once teased the poor man, tying him down to the bed in the hotel you'd booked. You got yourself off in front of him, enjoying his moans and the way he begged to touch you. There was an obvious stain on his pants when you orgasmed, and he shyly admitted that you made him cum without touching him.

"Sweetheart, I'm close," you sigh.

"I know," Bill grins. He knows you're close just from the way you move, the way your walls clench around him more often, the way your body shakes more frequently. "Go on. I'll be right behind you," Bill tells you, kissing along your neck, his beard tickling your skin just how you like it. 

Not long after, you reach climax, sighing Bill's name as you orgasm. He hums as he continues to fuck you, loving the way you come undone from his touches. Bill eventually cums, his head resting in the curve of your neck as he pants heavily, moaning your name also. 

Bill eventually pulls out of you, quickly rolling you onto your back so he can lean down to kiss you. There's so much passion and warmth in his kisses, despite how gentle he's being. He eventually breaks the kiss so he can roll onto his back, letting his chest rise and fall as he catches his breath from his morning workout. 

Bill puts his arm out to invite you into a cuddle, enjoying the way your smaller body wraps around his. Your head rests on his chest, arm laying across his stomach. He's like your personal giant teddybear, always so comfortable to lie on, always so eager to have you in his arms.   
You spend the rest of your morning with Bill, lounging around until the sun finds its way overhead. Maybe you'll get up, just maybe, though you'd much prefer to spend the day relaxing with your other half.


End file.
